Sore Ga Ai Deshou
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! De repente, todo habia cambiado. Se le declaro bajo una noche de nieve, inesperadamente. ¿Podia llegar a verlo como un hombre, o siempre sera el chico que le brindo su amistad? "Supongo que... es amor" KuukaixUtau.
1. Chapter 1

**Sore Ga Ai Deshou****  
Chapter CERO. - Confession****  
-KuukaixUtau Tribute-**

Hacia un frío de los mil demonios, pero no lo sentía. Sabia que estaba ahí, pero no lo sentía. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro y unas leves lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos. Los enormes orbes violetas observaban con detenimiento la imagen a unos metros frente a ella. Hinamori Amu, su única y mejor amiga, con un rostro de felicidad y una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, su único hermano, con un brillo de alegría en sus azules ojos y una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad. Un suspiro se escucho en el lugar, eso estaba bien. Empezó a reírse levemente, recordando su travesura para que eso terminara así. Hacia dos semanas que ambos chicos se habían peleado, como siempre. Ella, harta de que los dos permanecieran en constante negación de sus sentimientos, provocó el reencuentro citando a la chica para ir a cenar y arrastrando a su hermano a lo mismo. La cena los esperaba en el restaurante al cruzar la calle. Por que ella lo había planeado, para ese par de idiotas que no se decidía en confesarse. Y lo había logrado, había logrado que los dos se sinceraran. Esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, la verdad. Estaba feliz, realmente. Porque su hermano, a quien tanto amaba, era feliz y Amu, a quien amaba de una forma diferente, igualmente compartía esa felicidad con su hermano.

-Pfff...-Exclamo poniendo sus manos cubiertas con guantes rosados en su boca.

Una sonrisa estaba presente y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Quería llegar a casa y hablarle por teléfono a su primo, Tadase. Contarle lo que había sucedido y que podía estar tranquilo por su trabajo de aprobación de bimestre al lado de Amu. También quería contactar a Nagihiko, para decirle que el plan había funcionado, seguramente el joven apuesto sentiría un gran alivio. Tal vez también le llamaría a Rima, aunque a ella no le hiciera mucha gracia la relación de Amu e Ikuto; Yaya también debería de saberlo. Pero…

-Primero le llamare a Kuukai…-Murmuro.

De repente, los copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Unas nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su mirada se clavo en el cielo y su sonrisa se ensancho de sobremanera. Un pañuelo blanco se apareció de repente, una mano morena se lo ofrecía. Volteo su mirada, hallando la sonrisa radiante del chico al que había mencionado con anterioridad. Dio un respingo y le regreso la sonrisa.

-Disculpa, pero creo que me llamaste.-Dijo el chico.  
-Tan oportuno como siempre.-Utau acepto el pañuelo y seco su rostro con el.-Que haces aquí a esta hora?-  
-Mi instinto me dijo que encontraría a un ángel…-

Utau se rió por el comentario y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para que se sentara. Kuukai se sentó a su lado y observo el caer de los copos de nieve junto a ella. El silencio en ves de incomodo, era acogedor. El castaño miraba entre ratos el rostro algo sonrojado por el frío, que ahora si sentía, de la rubia. Una sonrisa diferente a las demás se dibujo en su rostro y se hecho por completo para atrás, desparramando su cuerpo en la banca donde estaban, Utau volteo a verle. Kuukai puso una mano en su frente, en señal de desesperación dramática, la rubia parpadeo un par de veces, sin saber que le pasaba.

-Dime, Utau…-Ella le miro de lleno.-Si te dijera que me he enamorado de ti, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?-  
-Dándote un golpe, porque es mentira.-Contesto algo desconcertada.  
-Jump… Tienes razón, es mentira, pero…-Abrió los ojos, mirándola de reojo con algo de seriedad.-Pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…-

Ella abrió levemente la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero ni una palabra nació de ella. Kuukai le miro por unos minutos mas y al final volvió a cerrar los ojos, Utau no sabia que decir o hacer, pero… Pero le agrado lo que escucho. Su corazón latía rápidamente, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera un fan suyo le decía algo así. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y volteo su mirada, algo confundida.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?-Cuestiono de repente.

Kuukai se quedo en silencio, como si pensara la respuesta. A Utau se le hicieron horas el poco tiempo en que Kuukai tardo en responderle. Kuukai abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el asiento con la cabeza baja. Alzo el rostro, lleno de seriedad, y volteo a verla. Los copos de nieve inundaban la atmósfera, dándole el toque romántico que se veía en las películas, pero Utau sintió que la nieve la estaba ayudando a calmarse. Kuukai ni se fijo de si nevaba o no. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa coqueta, Utau no le quito la vista de enzima. De repente, estando frente a ella, se agacho a la altura de su rostro envuelto en rojo y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Utau cerró los ojos con nerviosismo y sintió los calidos labios del menor sobre los suyos, insistiendo en ser correspondidos. La chica soltó su cuerpo, relajándose con el contacto. Podía sentir la calida respiración del castaño en su rostro, su aroma masculino y el calor emanando de el. Coloco una mano en la mejilla del muchacho y correspondió el beso que le otorgaba, Kuukai sonrió victorioso en sus adentros.

-Listo.-Dijo al separarse de ella, con una sonrisa increíblemente radiante de felicidad.-Ahora si, Utau.-Ella lo miro con vergüenza.-Ahora si.-Dijo una vez mas, volviendo a tornarse serio.-Estoy enamorado de ti, Utau. Te amo.-

El silencio se hizo presente, otra vez. Kuukai se reprocho así mismo, diciéndose idiota en la cabeza. Se alejo unos pasos hacia tres de la chica que había puesto sus manos en sus labios, cubriéndolos por completos. Su expresión estaba confundida. Avergonzada, con un sonrojo notorio que se confundía con el sonrojo por el frío. Tenia en la comisura de los ojos las lagrimas a amontonadas, queriendo salir. El chico no podía dejar de verla, ella seguía aun con la mano en los labios y tampoco despegaba su mirada atolondrada de el. No se lo esperaba. Menos de el.

-Me…-Hablo después de tanto tiempo.  
-Olvídalo, Utau.-Sentencio el, dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.-Mejor, las cosas como están…-  
-No me puedo olvidar de eso…-Murmuro.  
-¿Eh?  
-Solo… espérame, ¿De acuerdo?-El parpadeo un par de veces.-Da-dame tiempo, para pensar las cosas y, después… después te daré una respuesta…-

Souma le sonrío y ella acepto la ayuda. Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada. Porque la situación no lo ameritaba. Kuukai alzo una pierna, dándole una patada leve en las nalgas a la rubia. Contesto con una leve carcajada y le regreso la patada, Kuukai le siguió el juego. Al final, Utau corrió adelantándose al camino, Kuukai la siguió riendo abiertamente, las carcajadas de ella también se escuchaban. A lo lejos, sus Charas lo observaban con una sonrisa honesta.

-Supongo que… hay que dar las gracias, ¿verdad?-Dijo Daichi a sus compañeras.  
-Amu-chan se esforzó mucho por Utau-chan…-Contesto Eru.  
-Ikuto también hizo un gran sacrificio, nya.-Yoru hizo acto de presencia, las Charas de Amu le seguían dese atrás.-Lo hubieran visto con las orejas tensas y la cola recta quejándose de no poder ir a casa de Amu, nya.-  
-Amu-chan también estaba desesperada de no poder ver a Ikuto-san.-Dijo Suu ahora.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- **

-Oye…-  
-¿mmm?-  
-¿Algún día podremos decirle a Utau la verdad?-  
-No.-Amu, ¿Quieres morir? No conoces a Utau REALMENTE furiosa…-  
-Ikuto…-

El muchacho la miro directamente y se coloco enzima de ella. Amu se sonrojo abiertamente al sentir su peso sobre ella y se aferro al pasto. Estaban ambos en el parque, donde solían encontrarse. Acostados en el césped mirando la nieve caer. Una gota de sudor resbaló por una de sus mejillas, indicando que el chico le estaba dando calor. Ikuto dibujo una sonrisa coqueta en su felino rostro y acerco mas su rostro al de la ex-joker. Amu cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que seguía. Calido, suave. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de la pelirrosa, provocando que se sonrojara un poco mas, pero sutilmente. Encantadora. Ikuto se separo de ella lentamente, pero la chica rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo obligo a pegar sus labios una vez más. El chico se quedo en shock momentáneamente, pero sonrió entre el beso y le siguió la corriente. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pensaría que era un par de locos por estarse besando en plana lluvia de nieve, con un frío infernal y en un parque tan solitario y oscuro. Cualquiera que no supiera que no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Se están besando…-Murmuro Suu  
-Si, se están besando…-Respondió Ran.  
-Otra vez, nya…-Ahora hablo Yoru.  
-¿Eso es normal?-Quiso saber Daichi, que los había seguido junto con Iru y Eru.  
-En ellos, si…-Contesto Ran tan roja como los detalles de su ropa.  
-Se ven bien el día de hoy, como siempre. Ikuto y Amu hacen una pareja sexy y cool…-Comento Miki dibujando la escena frente a sus ojos.  
-Ah…-Gota en la nuca para todos los demás.

Ambos se separaron ahora si. Ikuto volvió a acostarse al lado de la chica, dejando que esta apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. Amu emitió un gran suspiro con una sonrisa en la boca. Un copo de nieve se poso en su nariz y sonrío mas abiertamente, Ikuto lo retiro con gracia y ella volteo a verle.

-¿Sabes? Fingir que peleábamos, casi me deja con los nervios destrozado…-Comento el chico.  
-Ni lo menciones, en verdad me sentí mal esta semana…-  
-Pero…-El chico se sonrojo muy levemente, ella se sorprendió un poco.-Utau… en verdad quiere a ese chico… Y Souma me agrada para ella…-  
-¿Ah?-Amu parpadeo un par de veces.  
-Cre-creo que lo apruebo para formar parte de nuestra familia, pero…-Su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.-Lo asesino con mis manos si le hace algo a MI hermana…-  
-¿Ikuto?-(*) Amu puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente, una carcajada se oyó por todo el ligar. Ikuto se sentó en el pasto, dándole la espalda a una Amu que se moría de la risa. Ikuto escondió su sonrojo alejándose lo mayor posible de Amu, pero ella lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que le pasaba. Y por eso sonrió. Y por eso lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en esa amplia espalda del chico al que tanto amaba.

-Ikuto, eres un buen hermano mayor…-  
-… Utau es mi hermana, es lo común.-Sentencio avergonzado.-No se que me pasa, yo no soy así.-  
-Mentiroso.-Lo interrumpió.-Ikuto siempre es Ikuto, tu siempre has sido así. Desde que eras niño; preocupándote siempre por tu hermana y por Tadase, a pesar de que el no es nada tullo en lazos de sangre.-El chico bajo un poco la mirada, recordando esos días.-Ikuto, tu siempre estas protegiendo… a las personas que te importamos, ¿ne?-  
-Amu…-  
-Esa es una de las razones… por las que me enamore de mi neko callejero…-  
-Amu…-

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- **

-Kuukai…-Murmuro Utau, el chico volteo a verla.-Creo que… yo también me estoy enamorando de ti…-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero del rostro del moreno, y coloco una mano en la cabellera rubia de la Idol.

-Menos mal, ¡Parece que tengo una oportunidad!-

Y Utau sonrió por lo bajo.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- **

**¡Konnichiwa!  
Prologo terminado, pronto el verdadero primer capitulo, ¡JA! OMG, Aquí Ritsuka reportándose de nuevo con un Fanfic Multichapter, para variar a mi actual racha de One-Shots de Shugo Chara. Esta vez elegí como protagonistas a Kuukai y Utau. Es que vi que no hay mucho fandom sobre ellos, así que decidí contribuir en el… Probablemente trabaje mas con esta pareja, sin embargo mi OTP en SC! sigue siendo Amuto. Como habrán notado, no pude evitar meter a ese par, es que son tan lindos. Ame la parte en que salieron, es que son increíbles. Jaja, también introduciré otras parejas, como Rimagihiko que es rulles, muajaja… Un poco de los buenos consejos de Nagihiko y una chica OC para Tadase (Necesito que me digan como les gustaría que se llamase esta señorita, pues será mi pareja para Tadase en todos mis fics donde tenga que ponerle una pareja… Es que en verdad me gusto esta chica para Tadase XD. Así que sugerencias, por favor nwn). Bien, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado. Habrá también romance Charanesco XD y un poco de YuuxYukari XD… En fin, ¡Arigatou por leerme!**

*: Imagínense eso en Chibi XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sore Ga Ai Deshou  
Chapter I.- Love in she  
-KuukaixUtau Tribute- **

Esa mañana que despertó, se sintió diferente. Sentía el fresco aire entrar por la ventana semi-abierta. Estaba totalmente enrollada entre sus sabanas, pensando en nada. Su mente le repetía en la cabeza su plática con Kuukai, todo lo que le había dicho. Lo que había pasado. El beso. Un sutil sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y se tapó el rostro con las sabanas, queriendo obligarse a no recordar lo sucedido. Pero no podía, ella misma lo había dicho. ¿Y si le preguntaba a su hermano que hacer? No, querría matar a Kuukai. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, sentándose en la cama. Ikuto había cambiado. Levemente, pero lo había hecho. Y para bien. Amu era "poderosa" en su hermano.

-Incluso Ikuto es feliz…-Murmuro.

Suspiro estirándose para comenzar el día. Oyó millones de maullidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Escuchó la voz de su hermano gritar un par de maldiciones y uno que otro insulto hacia Yoru y los gatos dentro de su recamara. Utau se empezó a reír, imaginándose la cara de molestia de Ikuto. Últimamente, Yoru había tenido la mala maña de meter a todos sus amigos gato en la recamara de Ikuto, por lo que pasaban ahí la noche. Pero cuando Ikuto despertaba y veía a toda la tropa ahí… Eran unas batallas campales felinas increíbles.

-Utau-chan, ¿Ya despertaste?-Una vos femenina se oyó de repente.

Volteo su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y ahí hayo a una mujer de aspecto frágil y divino rostro. Su mirada se volvió algo triste ante la sonrisa fingida de la mujer que la había traído nueve meses en su abdomen. Se puso de pie y camino hacia su tocador, tomando un sepillo y acariciando su cabello con este.

-Utau-chan, ¿Sabes porque tu hermano últimamente esta tan alegre?-Cuestiono recogiendo la ropa sucia que había en la habitación.  
-¿Alegre? ¿No lo oyes como grita? Dudo que este alegre…-  
-No, si esta alegre.-Dijo con voz melancólica.-Ya no se la pasa todo el día de vago en la calle, llega y saluda a todo mundo, incluso come en casa cuando estoy en la mesa también…-

Utau Volteo a ver a la rubia mujer, con expresión un tanto impresionada. Observadora. Era su madre al fin y al cabo, ¿No? Regreso su atención a su cabello, ignorando la mirada perdida de la mujer frente a ella.

-Dime, ¿Cómo se llama su novia?-  
-Eh…-Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero recordó la advertencia de su hermano sobre decirle algo a su madre.-No, no tiene novia…-  
-No seas así… déjame adivinar. Es mas chica que ustedes, ¿Verdad?-Utau volteo a verla con impresión.- ¡Lo sabia! Ikuto cada día se párese mas a Aruto…-  
-¿Cómo…?-  
-Aruto me llevaba muchos años, pero…-Se sonrojo levemente.-Todo los días aparecía de la nada, y me molestaba por ser mas pequeña que el…-Utau se la quedo viendo con impresión.-Pero, al final… Me di cuenta de que no quería que se fuera, yo quería estar siempre con el…-  
-¿Entonces porque te volviste a casar y perdiste las esperanzas de que el volvería? No vengas con esos cuentos de que lo amabas mucho, porque no te creo.-

Utau volvió a voltearse, dándole por completo la espalda a su madre. No podía entender a esa mujer, en verdad que no lo lograba. Ella le miro detenidamente y después suspiro, saliendo de la habitación cuanto antes. Utau bajo la mirada, su madre siempre huía justo después de hacer esa pregunta. Y era por eso que no la entendía.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, supo que seria un mal día. Para empezar, lo primero que vio, no le agrado. Era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor con una almohada que iba directo a su rostro. Cuando al fin hubo quitado el objeto blanco de su cara, miro a sus cuatro hermanos mayores, uno a uno. Sospechoso. Algo olia a podrido ahí y creía saber que era. Se paro de la cama, observando con cuidado a los cuatro que reían de forma cínica y entonces lo supo. No, no seria un buen día.

-Entonces…-Empezó el mayor de ellos.  
-¿Cómo se llama?-Interrumpió el de lentes.  
-¿Qué?-Murmuro Kuukai viéndolos con curiosidad.  
-No te hagas el ingenuo.-Dijo con su tierna sonrisa el de cabello lila.-Anda, dinos Kuukai…-  
-¿De que están hablando?-Insistió.  
-Abajo hay una linda señorita preguntando por ti.-Dijo el rubio, Kuukai abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos.-Dinos, ¿Quién es?-

Pero antes de que sus hermanos continuaran torturándolo, Kuukai salio disparado a asomarse por las escaleras, pero no vio nada. Trago saliva. No podría ser Yaya, porque sus hermanos la conocían. ¿Amu? No, ese día tenia una cita importante con su cama. Era domingo. Kuukai no tubo mas opción, y bajo las escaleras lentamente. Oyó la voz de su madre generando una pregunta a alguien que, obviamente, estaba con ella. En eso, una bella voz suave y directa llego hasta sus oídos. Femenina, decidida. Tsukiyomi Utau. Corrió como loco hacia arriba, metiéndose en su recamara, ignorando a sus hermanos que a penas salían de esta, volviendo a entrar a ver lo que su hermanito menor hacia.

-¿Kuukai?-

El mencionado los ignoro por completo. ¿Qué hora era? ¡LA UNA DE LA TARDE! ¿Cómo supo Utau donde vivía? ¡¡Joder, Amu!! Trago saliva, sacando casi toda la ropa que tenia en sus cajones. Nada le parecía apropiado. Podía oír a lo lejos las carcajadas de sus hermanos, que ya hasta se habían sentado a observarlo en el suelo mientras se desvestía y vestía seguidamente, sin que nada le gustase como le quedaba. Era peor que una chica en su primera cita.

-Kuukai, te pusiste los boxers al revés…-  
-¡¡AH!!-Exclamo en contestación.

Se quito los boxers y volvió a colocárselos como debía de ser. Los cuatro presentes se rieron al compás de su desesperada forma de vestirse. Daichi parpadeo un par de veces y se dirigió a la planta baja, viendo a la rubia que platicaba felizmente con la madre de su dueño. Una gota resbalo por su nuca cuando entendió la desesperación del muchacho en vestirse y verse bien. Entonces, igualmente se burlo del chico y regreso a seguir viendo el espectáculo que le estaba propiciando a sus hermanos, cuando en seso oyó un fuerte golpe y las carcajadas de los mayores por toda la casa. Utau parpadeo un par de veces, la madre de Kuukai se quedo en blanco. Daichi subió rápidamente, los sonidos no dejaban de escucharse.

-Si quieres, sube hija.-Le ofreció la mujer a la rubia.  
-¿No habrá ningún problema?-Murmuro.  
-¡Para nada! Seguramente ya debe de estar vestido, a de estar moliéndose a golpes con sus hermanos…-  
-Ah…-Exclamo con una gota en la nuca.

Así pues, la valiente y bien nerviosa Utau subió las escaleras, admirando con su morada mirada la casa donde se alojaba el chico que se le había declarado la noche anterior. Supo rápidamente cual era su habitación, pues vio a los chicos que la había acosado en la parte baja de la casa en ella. Se asomo levemente, tímida. El mayor de los chicos se percato de su presencia y guardo silencio, los otros voltearon a ver y también se callaron. Algo asustada, Utau entro lentamente a la habitación. Los cuatro la miraban sorprendidos, de arriba a bajo. La misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de todos: ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita como ella se había fijado en uno de ellos? Es mas, del menor, de Kuukai.

-Emm… Kuukai…-Murmuro el de lentes.  
-No molestes, estoy intentando arreglarme…-Sentencio.  
-Tienes visitas…-  
-¿Eh?-  
-¿Vas a salir? Lo siento, creo que soy un poco inoportuna…-

Kuukai se volteo al oírla hablar. Si, era ella. En verdad era Utau. La chica se volteo dispuesta a irse, pero los cuatro muchachos se atravesaron en la puerta "sin querer". Kuukai pudo alcanzarla rápidamente, tomándola del brazo. La rubia volteo a verlo. Kuukai se quedo tieso admirando sus ojos. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo mucho que había disfrutado probar sus labios… Su comunicación visual era excelente y los dos estaban a gusto mirándose con detenimiento… Pero, el muchacho de aspecto frágil y cabello lila apareció de repente, acercándose a Utau para observarla mejor. La rubia se volteo a ver al Harem de hombres despidiendo testosterona por doquiera, mirándolos con minuciosidad. Los chicos la inspeccionaron con los ojos, ignorando la cara de estupefacción del menor de los Souma.

-Dinos, pequeña.-Hablo el primero en acercarse.-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-Ho…-Guardo silencio y después sonrío.-Tsukiyomi Utau, pero tal vez me conozcan como Hoshina Utau.-Termino  
-¿Hoshina? Ya veo, eras la modelo de la revista NG para hombres, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el rubio.  
-Si, ahora canto.-Sentenció.  
-Alto, alto, alto…-Los interrumpió el mayor,-¿Eres una idol?-Ella asintió, Kuukai seguía sin reaccionar.-Aparte de todo, ¿Eres modelo?-Ella volvió a asentir.-Y además… ¿Tu y Kuukai?-La chica se sonrojo un poco, bajando la mirada abochornada y volvió a asentir.- ¿Con nuestro Kuukai?-Una vez mas, asintió  
-¿Te presto mis lentes?-  
-¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!-

Y entonces, los otros cuatro quedaron fuera de la recamara y Kuukai había cerrado con seguro la puerta. Utau lo miro de espaldas a el. El muchacho trago saliva, sintiéndose idiota ante tal situación. Estaba encerrado con el amor de su vida en su propia recamara. Entonces recordó el tiradero que había hecho y miro levemente hacia el closet, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se dirigió hacia el montón de ropa y empezó a ponerla en un mismo rincón, Utau no le quito la mirada de enzima.

-Perdona el desastre…-Murmuro molesto.-Y a mis hermanos también…-  
-No te preocupes, perdón por venir sin avisar…-  
-No…-Kuukai volteo a verla.-No importa…-  
-¿Estas… molesto?-Cuestiono incomoda, incluso hubiera deseado haber dejado que sus charas vinieran con ella para que la interrumpieran cuando estaba así de incomoda.  
-No.-Contesto, lo que significaba que si.  
-Me… mejor me voy.-Utau casi corrió hacia la puerta, pero Kuukai logro detenerla.

La jalo del brazo con cuidado, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia el. Utau se sonrojo al sentir el calor del cuerpo masculino. Kuukai la abrazo hacia el por la espalda, pegando la de la chica contra su pecho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo escuchaban el palpitar de sus corazones, Daichi salio por la ventana, dejándolos completamente solos. Los brazos del chico protegían a la rubia, al mismo tiempo que no la dejaban salir del abrazo. No quería separarse de ella. Estaba tan cómodo en su calor corporal, admirando como su cuerpo se amoldazaba al de ella. Utau subió sus brazos, tomando con sus manos el brazo derecho de Kuukai que le tomaba por el cuello. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro del castaño, victorioso con que la rubia correspondiera ese improvisado encuentro.

-No te bayas.-Le rogó.  
-No me iré…-Contestó.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, hasta que el joven insistió en voltearla para verla de frente. Utau se sonrojo ligeramente. La genética en Kuukai era demasiado justa, a decir verdad. Incluso era más alto que ella, y eso que le llevaba un año y medio. Que vergüenza, le llevaba un año y medio. De repente, encontró el rostro del chico más cercano al de ella y supo que había bajado la guardia. Se quería dejar llevar, pero no era el momento. Así que volteo su rostro, haciendo con los labios del moreno chocaran con su mejilla. Kuukai abrió los ojos al descubrir que había fracasado en esa ocasión. Suspiro sonoramente, pero sonrío, demostrándole a la chica que entendía la indirecta y que debía esperar. Esperaría por ella.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro ella.  
-No, no. Esta bien.-Rasco su nuca.-Soy un calenturiento de primera, ¿Eh?-

Kuukai empezó a reírse, Utau le volteo la cara completamente roja, el otro río todavía mas. Dentro de poco tiempo, la madre de Souma subió con chocolate caliente u donas, Utau agradeció su hospitalidad con ella mientras veía como los hermanos del chico lo burlaban con ganas. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando recordó los celos de su hermano la noche anterior que regreso a casa después que el. Pero justo cuando despertó de su trance, fue cuando sintió algo pesado apoyarse en sus piernas, y se miro a solas con Kuukai en la habitación de nuevo, con la puerta cerrada al igual que la venta, pues había comenzado a nevar. Volteo su mirada hacia abajo, percatándose que lo que había sentido se trataba de la nueva postura cómoda que el castaño había adoptado; dejando descansar su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, mientras la veía con una sonrisa entusiasta a los ojos.

-Y a todo esto.-Hablo, justo después de que ella hubiera puesto una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo.- ¿A que has venido?-  
-Es verdad, a lo que viene…-Murmuro mas para si misma que para el.-Bueno, veras.-Lo miro directamente a los ojos.-Dentro de unos días, daré un con cierto para los niños de una casa hogar en el centro de convenciones. Es un evento privado, así que no habrá publico mas que ellos y la gente que yo invite.-Comento.-Pues… me gustaría verte ahí.-  
-¿Ah?-Un sonrojo pequeño apareció en sus mejillas.  
-Si, ya sabes…-Murmuro ella, avergonzada.-Ve…-  
-¡Esta bien!-Dijo sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.-¡¡Ahí estaré!!-Pulgar en alto.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de la rubia.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Ah!-  
-¿Te asuste?-  
-¡¡IKUTO!!-

Hinamori Amu observo a su novio con molestia. El chico, con una mirada traviesa, coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la de cabello rosado, ella solo viro los ojos. Ese chico iba a volverla loca. Se volteo para encararlo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Ikuto le beso los labios suavemente.

-¿Sabes donde esta Utau?-Murmuró con leve molestia, pero mayor de victoria.  
-No.-Admitió.  
-En casa de Souma…-  
-¿De verdad?-  
-Aja…-

Amu se separo de el, poniendo toda su atención en su ropa sobre la cama. Ikuto la observo curiosamente, viendo así las prendas mencionadas. Una sonrisa juguetona y felina adorno su rostro.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-Cuestiono con tono seductor.  
-Si…-Contesto, tomando la ropa y dos toallas.-Mama y Papa fueron a una fiesta con Ami.-Comento, la sonrisa de Ikuto se marco aun mas.-¿Qué? ¿No vienes?-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¿Por qué me odias…?-Termino de leer la frase.-¡Ese idiota!-Oprimió un par de botones en su celular y empezó a sonar.-Vamos, idiota… contesta…-  
-¿Moshi-Moshi?-Oyó del otro lado de la línea.  
-¡¡Oye, tu!! ¡¡¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!!!-  
-Lo siento, señorita. Numero equivocado.-Escuchó la vos masculina decir.-La persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono a colgado.-Dijo una vez mas, en todo estupido.-Beeeep…-Supongamos que imito el tono de un teléfono colgado.  
-¡¡Nagihiko!! ¡NO sabes NADA de comedia!! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!-  
-Si, lo que usted ordene, princesa…-  
-¡¡¡YA!!!-  
-Ya voy, amor…-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡¡Seguro se pondrá como loco cuando vea que he vuelto!-  
-¡Sion! ¡Que bueno que hayas vuelto!-  
-¿A que si?-Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-"¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Kuukai cuando me vea! Además… estoy dispuesta a confesármele y aceptar sus sentamientos… Porque lo se, Kuukai. Me lo dejaste en claro esa ultima vez que nos vimos…"-

To Be Continued…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Gomen ne por el retraso, pero he estado uy deprimida y si escribía en ese estado, seguro me saldría un drama peor que del mismísimo Shakespeare. Así que como no quería matar a nadie, no escribí XD… En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Sion es una chica que apareció en un relleno de SC! Y era la amiga de la infancia de Kuukai y blah blah blah… En fin, será el dolor de cabeza de Utau XD… Pero, no se preocupen, que también habrá competencia para Kuukai… Y el nombre de ese chico es… ¡... Hiraga Suzaku! Quien también viene a darle problemas a Amu y a Tadase también XD… ¡Ah! En el siguiente episodio saldrá al fin Tadase, jaja… Por si tienen dudas. En este fic, Amu ya cuenta con 17 años (sáquenle la cuenta a Ikuto y los demás), y están en las vacaciones de invierno, por eso nieva a cada momento. Es fic no durara mucho, creo que máximo tendrá unos 10 o 12 capítulos. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sore Ga Ai Deshou  
-KuukaixUtau Tribute-  
Chapter 2.- ****Boys Time**

Cuando ella se fue, sintió un vacío en el corazón; como si parte de su calor corporal se fuera con ella y su divina presencia. Sintió frio, cosa que no había sentido en todo el día. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro mientras la veía alejarse de su hogar. Su caminar era elegante, lento y tranquilo. Tsukiyomi Utau imponía su carácter ante todo y todos, pero no dejaba de ser una frágil jovencita que solo quería ser ella misma. Bueno, así la veía el. Se quedo mirando a la rubia hasta que desapareció de su vista, siempre jugando con su celular que minutos atrás había vibrado tras un tono de mensaje de texto. Seguramente seria Tadase, confirmando la salida de esa noche. Suspiro cuando la Idol salió de su campo visual al girar por una esquina. Cerro la puerta tras si y miro a sus hermanos que se reían por lo bajo de el. Suspiro resignado y dio su mejor rostro de autosuficiencia, ignorándolos olímpicamente.

-Ya son tres días de que nos enteramos, Kuukai.-Dijo el mayor.-Madura y ten las suficientes pelotas para pedirle noviazgo. No seas un crio…-  
-Ella es muy bonita y parece estar interesada en ti, no perderás nada con intentarlo.-Apunto el del cabello lila.  
-Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no y te deje en ridículo.-Señalo el de lentes, acomodándolos debidamente de paso.

Silencio total. Kuukai volteo a verlos, los cinco Souma estaban de brazos cruzados. Los mayores con la mirada clavada en el menor, y este con la suya sobre ellos. Entonces, esbozo una de sus sonrisas de ensueño, dejando a sus hermanos con la palabra en la boca.

-¿No vas a objetar algo tu?-Señalo al rubio.  
-Ya le dije, y me pidió tiempo para pensar las cosas. Solo llevamos unos años de conocernos, no es tan fácil. Mucho menos para ella que es tan cerrada y desconfiada, así que entiendo que quiera pensarlo bien antes de darme el si… o el no.-Suspiro con cansancio.-Sinceramente creo que las cosas están yendo bien, por buen camino. Nada puede salirme mal ahora, a menos de que su hermano quiera asesinarme o sus fans quieran lincharme. Solo que baje Dios, y con su santo dedo toque la Tierra para que todo se detenga, no pienso dar un paso en reversa.-Y los cuatro mayores se quedaron boquiabiertos, el muchacho parecía estar desahogándose de algo.-Quiero a Utau, y me considero digno de su cariño. Si tengo que luchar a espada y escudo por ella, lo hare sin replicar…-  
-Wow…-

Y antes de que el momento de sinceridad se alebrestara de mas, el timbre de la casa sonó indicando visitas. Kuukai supo en seguida que se trataba de sus amigos que se quedarían a dormir esa noche por… por ninguna razón en específico, solo porque querían hablar _cosas de hombres. _Así que dejo a sus hermanos helados con la platica a los pies de las escaleras y el se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con Fujisaki Nagihiko al abrirla. Ambos sonrieron al verse el rostro, y el moreno dejo pasar al de cabello largo. Ambos pasaron de lado a los hombres mayores, no sin que antes Nagihiko les saludara con cordialidad. Ese chico era súper centrado y pulcro. Nagihiko traía lo necesario en su maleta color café que combinaba muy bien con sus pantalones de varios bolsillos color marrón oscuro. Ah, seguramente Kuukai lo golpearía si no llevara consigo el tan, últimamente nombrado, sagrado Resident Evil 5. Bien, en algunas cosas, seguían siendo niños.

-Tadase dijo que vendría un poco mas tarde de lo acordado, dice que tiene asuntos pendientes en casa de los Tsukiyomi. ¿Sabes algo?-Hablo de repente el mayor de los dos.  
-Bueno, pues… Amu-chan comentaba el otro día con Souko-san sobre una fiesta. ¿Tu sabes algo?-  
-Ah, pues…-

Nagihiko boto la mochila en una esquina y se tiro en la cama mientras Kuukai cerraba la ventana, estaba haciendo algo de frio. El moreno rememoro las pláticas con la rubia que últimamente lo traía loco, y de repente se quedo en blanco, mirando hacia la nada. Fujisaki lo volteo a ver cuando el silencio se volvió incomodo y la expresión distraída de Souma le llamo la atención. Si, ellos sabían lo que Kuukai se traía, pero nunca pensó que estuviera tan enamorado de la muchacha. Kuukai siempre había sido de espíritu aventurero y libertino, fiesta por fiesta era el pan de cada día. Que de repente quiera calmar los humos y concentrarse en una chica, era un poco increíble, pero igual y podría ser una fiesta pasajera. Nagihiko sabia del aprecio que ambos se tenían, pero tenia sus dudas con respecto al sentir del chico futbolista. Utau era punto y aparte; de ella se encargaba Amu. Y entonces sonrió.

-Realmente… ella te trae loco, ¿Verdad?-Y entonces Kuukai salió de su ensimismamiento.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Intento disimular, pero sabia que con un chico como Nagihiko no podría hacerlo. Era asquerosamente observador, y favorable en cuanto a chicas se tratase.- Nagi, tu que eres experto en chicas.- Fujisaki se acomodo para una consulta.-¿Qué significa exactamente lo que va con nosotros? Sabes de que te hablo…-  
-¿Te refieres a la espera de la respuesta, con las constantes visitas… del diario?-  
-Si, si. Eso.- Nagihiko alzo una ceja.-No me mires así, me haces sentir como un imbécil.-  
-Dale tiempo, tan solo han pasado 4 días de tu confesión y ya te estas desesperando.-El muchacho puso sus manos detrás de su cuello.-Lo mejor es esperar, si la presionas, te odiara. Sobre todo Utau-chan que es tan agresiva y desconfiada, ella solo quiere su espacio y que la comprendas. Esta confundida.-Cerro los ojos.-Sinceramente, Utau-chan siempre esta confundida. Primero con sus sentimientos hacia su hermano. Esta bien que no todos estamos cuerdos, te lo dice quien se vistió de mujer durante 12 años y se enamoro de su mejor amiga siendo una chica; pero hay cosas que tienen sus límites. Utau-chan ya conoció ese límite y se bloqueo el corazón para no volver a lastimarse. Me refiero al incesto innato que tu mismo presenciaste.- Pensó un par de ideas antes de seguir.-No soy psicólogo, pero supongo que algo así sucedió. Utau-chan se cerro a eso, pero se hizo de mas amigos, incluso ahora nosotros nos consideramos sus amigos, cuando alguna vez fuimos supuestos enemigos. La diferencia entre la amistad que, por ejemplo, tiene conmigo y la que mantuvo contigo, es que tú confiaste en ella como mujer, no como amiga. Me refiero, mientras yo llegue a tratarla como a mi hermana, tipo lo que hago con Amu-chan, tu no la trataste ni como una hermana, ni como la gran Idol que es, ni mucho menos como amiga. Eso le dio confianza a si misma, aunque no haya sido conscientemente.-  
-Al grano.-  
-Me refiero a que no esta segura de dar el siguiente paso. Si me dices que después de la confesión, hay algo diferente en ella, pero es positivo… Quiere decir que acepto tus sentimientos y que eso la hace feliz, pero que aun no sabe que es exactamente lo que ella siente. No te desesperes, no va a tardar mucho realmente. Le doy como máximo exagerado, un mes de 31 días.-  
-Y si hablamos en porcentaje, ¿Cuánto porciento llevo ganado?-  
-Considerando que no te rechazó, ella empezó a buscarte por su cuenta, te invito al concierto al que solo iban sus familiares e incluso insiste en que bayas a su casa… Te doy un 45%.-  
-¿¡45!? Es muy poco, Nagi…-Se sentó en la cama, haciendo que el otro perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio.-¿Qué puedo hacer?-  
-Voy a cobrarte la consulta, ¿Eh?-Ambos empezaron a reír.-Bien, pues… Para empezar, deja de preocuparte, que pareces una chica. No me bayas a salir a la mera hora del otro lado de la banqueta y para colmo lesbiana, ¿Eh?-Los dos volvieron a reírse, ahora con mas ganas.-Ve al concierto, y hazla sentir bien, que fue el mejor que ha dado. Nada de regalitos estúpidos, porque conociendo su carácter, puede pensar que quieres "comprarla". Nunca, jamás de los jamases actúes diferente ante Ikuto-san, síguelo tratando como siempre. Con su "Neko-man", la cervecita y eso. Si no, desconfiara e Ikuto-san querrá golpearte… Mira que ganas no le han de faltar.-  
-Me lo imagino.-Dijo alzando la cejas.-En resumen… Actuó normal, como si nada.-  
-Si. Y así tiene que ser siempre. Si de repente cambias a una actitud más melosita y de nene bonito, te dirá hipócrita… Y te veras como un vil imbécil.-  
-Que tiernas palabras, Nagihiko-kun.-

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación, hallando al siempre tierno y amable Hatori Tadase parado en el umbral con una sonrisa fresca dibujada en el rostro. Kuukai sonrió al verlo y se acerco a el para incluirlo en la charla, Nagihiko le saludo con la sonrisa. Habían sucedido miles de cosas los últimos cuatro años. Su enamoramiento por Amu, donde Tadase también callo en lo mismo. ¿Qué tenia esa chica que los conquisto a ambos y de paso también a Sanyou y a Ikuto? Cualquier cosa que fuera, pareciera que ya lo había perdido, pues tanto el como Tadase y Kairi estaban interesados en otras cosas. El en su adorada Rima, Kairi en una chica llamada Misaki y Tadase solo quería lograr sus metas, y por el momento solo conocer más gente antes de dar otro paso. Ah, que años de niñez… Y no es que fueran exactamente los grandes adultos, pero habían madurado, aunque sea un poco. Ejemplo de ello, era que Rima y Nagihiko ya no tenían Charas, habían hallado a su _yo_ ideal. Casualmente justo después de empezar su noviazgo. Ah, por cierto… Kiseki ya no estaba mas entre ellos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Cuestiono el rubio al dejar sus cosas donde estaban las de Nagihiko.  
-No, de nada importante…-Contesto Nagi mientras se apoderaba de una revista.-Jejeje, coleccionas las revistas donde sale…-Y se refería a Kuukai.  
-Kuukai-kun, que bajo has caído…-  
-¡No es cierto! ¡¡No me había dado cuenta de que ella sale ahí!!-

Y se la arrebató bruscamente al de cabello largo, observando las múltiples fotografías de Utau que la revista le ofrecía. Los otros dos se miraron riendo ligeramente y dejaron al enamorado hacer lo que quisiera mientras ellos platicaban de algo más.

* * *

Ah, pero si los chicos se reúnen, entonces las señoritas también. Ese día, Amu había decidido solemnemente que visitaría a su amiga Utau y dormiría en casa de los Tsukiyomi, por lo que la rubia no pudo oponerse al ver que si lo hacia, tendría a un neko cabreado por sus alrededores hasta que cumpliera sus primeros cien años. Así que, Amu se quedaría ese día y justo en ese momento platicaban a gusto en la recamara de la mayor cuando oyeron el sonido de una motocicleta que les llamo la atención, pues además habían escuchado un extraño sonido en la habitación de Ikuto. Ambas chicas se asomaron al balcón de la rubia, encontrándose con un apuesto hombre de la misma edad de Ikuto; Amu tenía la leve sospecha de quien era, sobre todo cuando vio a su novio salir por la ventana para encontrarse con el motociclista. Se volteo para preguntar a Utau, pero entonces se percato de algo que jamás había visto en ella. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, los ojos le brillaban… Estaba como hipnotizada con ese chico de aspecto revoltoso.

-Utau…-La llamo, pero esta la ignoro.  
-Amu, regresare en unas horas…-Comento Ikuto una vez que se encontró con el chico.-Prometo portarme bien…-  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?-La pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos.  
-Hey, hey… ¿Tu eres la famosa Amu?-El otro presente hablo.

Entonces, se fijo al fin en el. Era de aspecto atlético, delgado, alto, con unos brazos espectaculares. Se notaba que hacia muchísimo ejercicio. Era el tipo de hombre que también era Kuukai; de hecho… Se parecía a el. Cabello castaño claro, moreno, alto, atlético, delgado, de ojos entornados y verdes… Si, era como Kuukai. Incluso su forma de hablar y de vestir, también usaba pircing y al parecer le gustaban las estrellas. Baya, ahora si sabia de quien se trataba.

-Si.-Contesto.-Tu debes ser Suzaku, ¿Verdad?-  
-Para servirle, mi señora.-

Había escuchado miles de cosas sobre el. Hiraga Suzaku, el mejor amigo de Ikuto, el dolor de cabeza de Tadase…Y ahora también de Kuukai. Tadase le había contado que Suzkau estaba enamorado de Utau, siempre lo decía. Y desde que Tadase conocía a Suzaku, de hace a penas unos años, era un chico bastante loco; incluso Amu podría jurar que Tadase lo odiaba, de alguna manera algo tonta a decir verdad. En realidad, sentía celos de el. Y ella… Bueno, a veces ella también, pues nunca había oído a Ikuto expresarse bien de alguien además de su padre y ella, era algo un tanto molesto. Pero también tenia el deseo de conocerle, pues era el mejor amigo de su novio. Al menos quería verlo en persona.

-¿Y a donde van, chicos?-Utau al fin hablo, sonriendo de forma amena.  
-Dah, Ikuto me acompañara a un canta Bar.-Obvio esa parte.  
-¿¡Que!?-Amu salto enseguida, Suzaku se rio por eso, Ikuto solo viro los ojos.  
-Amu… Que diga la palabra Bar, no significa que tome…-Murmuro.  
-Pero…-  
-Tranquila.-Utau puso una mano en su hombro.-Suzaku tiene la apariencia de un chico malo, pero es mas infantil que Yaya, Tadase y tu juntos…-  
-Oye, ¿Eres mi amiga o mi enemiga?-

Y volvió a sonreírle con amenia. Ikuto sonrió al ver al par, Suzaku parpadeó un par de veces sonriendo al notar que Utau en verdad se había ganado una amiga. Finalmente, ambos chicos se marcharon y las dos regresaron dentro para seguir con su charla de mujeres. Pronto ambas se encontraron llamándole por teléfono a Rima, la cual llego a la casa casi al instante. Yaya estaba de viaje. Si bien, Utau y Rima no eran exactamente las mejores amigas, pero lograban llevarse bien. Ambas eran de carácter obstinado, así que a Utau le divertía verla; sobre todo cuando tenía que maltratar un poco a Nagihiko para que dejara de hacerse el dramático. Rima empezó realmente a llevarse bien con la rubia cuando se hizo novia del mencionado, pues este había sembrado una excelente amistad con Tsukiyomi menor gracias a Amu y a su comprensión hacían las chicas.

-Entonces… ¿Irán al concierto?-Termino Utau después de invitarlas.  
-¡Claro!-Contesto entusiasta la pelirrosa.  
-Si, ahí estaré.- Concluyó Rima después de haberle dado un sorbo a su refresco.  
-Que bien…-Dijo casi en un suspiro poniendo ambas manos en su pecho con alivio. Las otras dos chicas parpadearon.  
-¿Sucede algo, Utau?-  
-¿Eh? Bueno…-Se sonrojo ligeramente antes de seguir.-Ammm… Es que lo invite al concierto y no se que demonios hacer si llega a ir y no van ustedes… Supongo que me moriré de vergüenza…-  
-Hey, no te alebrestes, mujer.-Dijo Rima después de oírla.-Aun si no fuéramos, no tienes porque morir de vergüenza.-Dedo índice en alto.-Los hombres son hombres, las mujeres son reinas. No bajes la guardia solo por un chico, Utau; eres una chica fuerte, puedes defenderte tu solita…-  
-Rima…-  
-Y lo dice la primera del grupo en tener novio…-  
-¡AMU!-La regaño enseguida. Ambas chicas se rieron de su sonrojo, y es que tenia razón.- Co-como quiera que sea, el caso es que no debes sentirte nerviosa. A menos de que…-  
-¿A menos de que…?-  
-En verdad el te guste.-

Silencio total. Utau parpadeo un par de veces, Amu y Rima le vieron con ojos expectantes y cruzadas de brazos. La rubia se sonrojo ligeramente, algo no empezaba a cuadrarle.

-Es que el me gusta.-Termino.-Eso lo se, pero…-  
-¿Entonces porque no andas con el?-Cuestiono Rima.-No le conozco del todo como Nagihiko y Amu, pero creo que Souma es un gran chico, además…-Se quedo callada un momento, las otras dos le observaron con curiosidad.-El realmente te ama… No se porque, pero siempre me había llamado la atención la forma en la que se expresa de ti, la alegría con la que lo hace. Su mirada cambia, su tono de voz. Y cuando estas delante de el, es peor. No se si decir que esta enfermo o que, pero el caso es que el mas que un Fan tuyo, es el numero uno.-

"El numero uno, ¿Eh?"

* * *

-Así que iras al concierto, ¿No?-

Los tres jugaban videojuegos en el X-BOX 360 del mayor, sin dejar de lado la platica. Kuukai viro los ojos al notar que toda la noche, la conversación era sobre el y la rubia Idol a la que se le había declarado. ¿Qué? ¿Eran el chisme sensación o que? Volteo a ver a Tadase cuando gano la ronda de Resident Evil, dándole el control a Nagihiko quien parpadeo un par de veces al notar cierto enojo en el castaño mayor.

-Si, y ya dejen de hablar de ella. No los invite para que estuviéramos hablando de eso, ¿Saben?-  
-Es que…-Tadase se rasco la nuca.-No me lo puedo creer, mas porque… Bueno, no importa.-  
-¿… Que sabes Tadase?-  
-Oh, no…-Y Nagihiko solo inicio el nuevo nivel del juego, dejando de lado al par.  
-¿Eh? Nada, nada.-Contesto al instante, moviendo sus manos para dar énfasis a su hablar.-A decir verdad, no eres el primero en declarársele. Eso es todo.-  
-Eso lo se.-Contesto obviando esa aparte.-Es una Idol, es famosa y con millones de Fans, diario debe escuchar un _Te amo_.-Termino poniéndole la mano en la cabeza al rubio.  
-No me refería exactamente a un fan…-Murmuro con desgane.  
-… ¿Perdón?-  
-A lo que Tadase-kun quiere llegar, es a que tienes competencia y no es cualquiera.-Termino Nagi, esperando a que se acabara un video al haber hecho un logro.-¿Sabes de una banda llamada _Fight_?-  
-Si… Mas o menos, están pegando últimamente.-  
-Aja, pues…-  
-El vocalista, Suzaku, es el mejor amigo de Nii-san.-Termino Tadase.-El se le declaro a Utau hace algún tiempo, yo estaba ahí. Es muy… liberal y escandaloso, se parece a ti…-  
-¿A que quieres llegar?-  
-Que la razón real del porque Utau no te a dicho si o no, es por Suzaku.-

**-¿¡UATEDES LO SABIAN Y NO ME LO DIJERON!?-**

-Gomen, gomen…-  
-Lo siento, Kuukai-kun…-

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Awww…. Mugre capitulo, no salió nada de el. Lo único bueno fue haber presentado a Suzaku y ya. En fin, ya el próximo capitulo será el concierto de Utau, que por cierto es el día 24, el día de la cena de Navidad. Ok, este capitulo lo termine de escribir justo a las 9 am del 24 de Noviembre del 2009. Si, es la primera vez que me atraso de esta forma tan terrible y quería pedirles una disculpa. Es por eso que también he escrito, a demás de los capítulos siguientes, un mini-multichapter igualmente de Kuukai x Utau, llamado One Sweet Momment… Es algo un poco triste, muy duro y realista. Me salió después de haber visto un millar de películas de ese estilo XD. En fin, ahora la razón de mi atasco:

Me cambie de casa y estuve todos estos meses sin internet. Cuando al fin mi mama contrato el servicio, se tardaron mas de 15 días en instalarlo. En fin, toda una locura, ¿Verdad? Dirán, ¿Por qué rayos no te fuiste a un cyber? Contesto: Porque soy POBRE, así de literal. Cada cosa que tengo, como la Laptop con la que escribo y mi celular mas viejo que matusalén, lo obtengo en esta época del año cuando hay ofertas y le pagan un poco mas a mi mama. No tengo el lujo de recibir dinero extra, pero ni para poder comer en la escuela. De hecho, la comida me la termina invitando mi mejor amiga, porque en serio no tengo dinero. En fin, espero que comprendan y perdonen el asco de capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sore Ga Ai Deshou  
-Kuukai x Utau Tribute-  
Chapter 3.- ****SUPER ****Trouper**

Al fin, ese día tan esperado había llegado. Estaba frente al espejo, viéndose fijamente sin pensar en nada. El recuerdo de un extraño Kuukai como evadiéndola la hizo fruncir el seño. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le había pasado? Como quiera que sea, debía dar lo mejor para esos niños que anhelaban verla, para eso estaba ahí… Pero también era solo una chica y su corazón estaba herido en esos momentos. De repente, Sanyou Yuukari entro al camerino, radiante de alegría. Sonrió un poco al ver a su manager y productora, estaba muy contenta después de todo su esfuerzo.

-Utau, solo 10 minutos para empezar.-Comento.  
-Si, entiendo.-Dijo y se volteo al espejo para seguir arreglándose.

Yuukari la observo vistiéndose, Utau era una mujer muy bella a decir verdad. De repente sus ojos deslumbraron un enorme peluche en la entrada del camerino, un chico del Staff lo llevaba consigo, después entro otro con un ramo de rosas muy hermoso. Yuukari sonrió, Utau se volteo a ver los mencionados casi al instante, sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Y eso de donde salía? Ambas papalotearon alrededor de los regalos, queriendo encontrar una nota o algo por el estilo, muertas de emoción, pues era un detalle muy lindo de quien quiera que fuera.

-¡Aqui hay una nota!-Anuncio Yuukari abriendo lo que mas bien parecía una carta.-Dice…

_Para mi preciosa muñeca: _

_Un concierto más, un triunfo más. Hoy justamente recordaba el dia en que las estrellas de mi mundo se opacaron con tu brillo. Eres la chica de los mil millones, siempre lo serás. Recuerda que cuentas conmigo, donde quiera que ambos estemos y que ahora también somos amados enemigos en este mundo farandulero. Te amo, aquí ahora y siempre. _

_Hiraga Suzaku. _

-Okay, sin palabras.-Dijo Yuukari algo emocionada todavía.-¿Suzaku? ¿El amigo de tu hermano?-  
-Si, Suzaku-san…-Murmuro sentándose otra vez en la silla, sonrojada mientras pensaba en el chico que le había mandado esos regalos.-Es un amor, ¿Verdad?-  
-Creí que te gustaba el otro chico con el que sales mucho…-  
-Es mi mejor amigo.-Anuncio.-Si lo quiero, mucho…-Hizo una pausa. -Creí que quería dar otro paso a nuestra relación, pero… Últimamente me ignora mucho… Supongo que ya se _arrepintió_.-  
-Utau…-  
-Suzaku-san se me declaro antes que él, y no le había creído nunca. Pero ahora… Creo que comienzo a creerle.-Y siguió arreglándose.-No se qué hacer… Estoy muy confundida. Nii-chan dice que debo hacer lo que me dicte el corazón, pero sé que el preferiría que anduviera con Suzaku-san, además… El es igual que yo. Tiene una banda y una tribu de Fans que no le molestan, a Kuukai le enoja que no pueda salir libremente con el por eso… Supongo que en ese sentido, Suzaku-san tiene más posibilidades, ¿No?-  
-Pero no es lo que tú quieres.-  
-No lo sé.-Fue sincera.- Creí que… Bueno, creí que Kuukai era el indicado, pero ahora ya no se…-  
-Utau…-

Finalmente, estaba lista. Ambas mujeres salieron del vestidor, una detrás de la otra, sin decir absolutamente nada más y con un rostro pensativo que hasta daba miedo. Pero justo en ese momento, el apuesto Suzaku hizo acto de presencia delante de Utau, dejándola sorprendida parada frente a él. Por Dios, es que era muy apuesto. Y no mentía. De verdad, era guapo. Tenía unas facciones divinas, un cuerpo súper bien trabajado, además de que su buen porte le daba algunos puntos de mas. Era el vocalista de una banda de rock, deportista extremo que osaba tener unas calificaciones que harían llorar de alegría a cualquier padre. Suzaku era, en toda la expresión de la palabra, un excelente partido.

-¿Recibiste mis obsequios, princesa?-  
-¿Eh? Si, Suzaku-sa…-Y antes de acabar, el mencionado puso un dedo en sus labios, callándola.  
-Solo Suzaku, princesa.-Murmuro tiernamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Utau se sonrojo ligeramente.- ¡Anda, no hagas esperar a esos niños!-  
-¿Ah? ¡Sí!-Y sonrió alegremente.

* * *

Cuando llego al lugar, supo que ese no era su día. Si bien, se había levantado tarde, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar, sus hermanos lo apalearon un buen rato y su distracción no le permitió defenderse como era debido. A penas puso un pie en el centro de convenciones, el mundo se le vino en sima. Amu, Rima y Nagihiko estaban ahí; Tadase con su Nii-san también, además había un extra por ahí que poco le importo. En fin, **TODOS** estaban ahí… En pocas palabras, que Utau lo invitara no resulto ser algo especial finalmente. Maldición. Suspiro algo resignado a que definitivamente no tenía una oportunidad con ella. Demonios. Había estado muy animado toda esa semana, pero definitivamente después de lo que Tadase le reveló, pensó que incluso conquistar a esa _Pop Princess_ seria muy divertido… Hasta que la vio –Escucho más bien.- hablar _del tal_ Suzaku. Eso, repitámoslo bien_, __**ESO**_ fue arrollador. Así que simple y sencillamente se quedo en la parte de atrás, observando con detenimiento el escenario.

-Última llamada y… ¡Comenzamos!-

El concierto arrancó con la canción promocional del momento: _Cosmic Love_, la cual, por cierto, había sido seleccionada para ser Opening de un anime bastante extraño. Los niños de la casa hogar se veían realmente emocionados, pero para él, quien realmente deslumbraba como nunca, era la misma Utau. La verdad, no se fijo en cómo estaba vestida, si no en el brillo de sus ojos. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, tan lleno de felicidad, que hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría cuando la vio y escucho su preciosa voz. Cantaba animadamente, como siempre… Pero tenía algo especial, algo que ese día la hacía lucir más hermosa que una estrella. Y entonces recordó su conversación con sus hermanos. Se sonrojo ligeramente. Si, definitivamente. Estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Utau lo volvía loco, con cualquier cosa lo tenía a sus pies… Y después de un par más de canciones, ella concentró su mirada en el público, como si buscara a alguien. Entonces, entristeció un poco, pero volvió a sonreír y miro a todos los presentes.

-Esta canción… No estaba planeada y es un Remake de su versión original en ingles…-Dijo alegremente.-Se la iba a dedicar a _alguien_ **muy** _**especial **_para **mí**, pero… No pudo venir hoy… Pero…-

Y Kuukai comprendió que _ese alguien_ era él. Pues era el único que no estaba con la tropa. Entonces Utau tomo una posición seria, iba a comenzar a cantar, cuando él se asomo dándose a notar para ella. Utau se quedo inerte y bajo poco a poco el micrófono. Se sonrojo al notar que él había escuchado _eso_ que dijo y no tuvo más opción que sonreír algo roja, y volvió a tomar palabra.

-Gracias.-

El castaño sonrió y en eso ella comenzó a cantar.

_Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Y justo en ese momento, lo señalo a él, logrando que todo mundo voltease y se sonrojara un poco mientras le sacaba otra sonrisa.

_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

Y no pudo evitar recordar con otra sonrisa esa vez que le llamo a las tres de la mañana desde Osaka, solo porque no podía dormir…

_Tonight the Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Fue entonces que comprendió que en verdad esa canción era para él, aun si ella no lo había escrito. Se apegaba perfectamente a su realidad y la estaba disfrutando con una presión cálida y bella en su corazón.

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

Comprendió que esos amigos eran más bien sus ruidosos hermanos.

_Tonight the Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Comenzaba a en verdad gustarle esa cancioncita, después preguntaría el nombre y quien la cantaba en realidad.

_So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

Para ese momento, ella alzo el brazo señalando al chico de nuevo. Todo mundo lo miraba, pero… ¿¡Creen que le importaba!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Así que su mirada se concentro única y específicamente en esa chica rubia que lo tenía hipnotizado. Esa parte de la canción realmente le llego. Y es que, en verdad, planeaba tenerla entre sus brazos después de todo eso. Fue en ese preciso instante que supo que tenía más de una buena oportunidad con ella, ella era… El amor de su vida. La número uno, como ella decía en su canción.

_Tonight the Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you…_

Y cuando finalizo, suspiro mientras oía el escándalo y los aplausos. El concierto había acabado. Dio la media vuelta y corrió a verla a los vestidores, Utau también corrió a encontrarse con él, dejando en shock a más de uno. El corazón le palpitaba al mil por hora y sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría de la emoción. Pasó de largo a Yuukari y cuando llego a su camerino, lo encontró dentro. Ambos se miraron por mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. Los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente y no sabía ni que decirse, la mirada era más que suficiente entonces. Pero, no soportando la emoción, ambos corrieron a encontrarse como si tuvieran años de no verse, abrazándose fuertemente en el acto. Kuukai la elevo mientras la rubia se reía por lo hecho. Comenzó a darle vueltas mientras le decía lo maravillosa que se había visto. Yuukari se asomo por la puerta y decidió cerrarla al verlos. Nada de interrupciones y seguramente ahora tendría que responder a algunas preguntas de la gente… Solo esperaba que nada se saliera de control.

-Cielos, ya bájame… ¡Harás que vomite!-  
-Lo siento.-Y la dejo en el suelo nuevamente.-¡Estuviste fantástica! Te veías mas hermosa de lo normal, _casi haces que me dé un paro… De aquellos ahí…-  
_-¿Si? Gra-gracias…-Murmuro sonrojada.-So-sobre la canción…-

No pudo terminar, los labios del moreno aprisionaron los suyos, exigiendo ser correspondidos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Sintió la lengua de Kuukai lamer sus labios y no pudo hacer más que dejarlo entrar en su boca, encontrándose con su lengua y explorándola sin piedad. Pero todo se salió de control, por parte de ambos. Los labios del deportista se bajaron a su cuello y sus propios pies la hicieron retroceder sin dejar de abrazarlo, hasta tocar con su espalda la pared. Podía sentir las manos del chico acariciar su cuerpo con descaro y sin morbo, sus propias manos buscaban deshacerse del pantalón de Kuukai… Pero el chico reacciono recordando el lugar en donde estaban.

-Utau, no…-

La rubia abrió los ojos, sonrojándose al instante y bajando la mirada. Eso había sido demasiado vergonzoso… Lo peor es que estaba algo excitada.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero no aquí…-

Y eso, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_**To be Continued**_

Lanzando Kuukai, pues… Well, mil y un disculpas por el atraso. Pero ya saben mis motivos XD, esta vez mi madre no pago la renta del internet y valió keke (Frase que me enseño mi Nii-Nii). Well, pues este cap. Estuvo un poco mejor que el anterior (Al menos así lo siento), pero créanme que el siguiente está más interesante (Y mejor elaborado, he de agregar). En estos días publicare otros trabajos de SC! Y pues, todos son Kuutau (Con algo de Amuto y Rimahiko)… Y ya que menciono el Rimahiko, en el próximo capítulo hablare mucho sobre ellos, sobre todo de los sentimientos de Nagihiko (Amo a ese hombre). En fin, espero el capitulo les haya gustado…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sore Ga Ai Deshou  
-Kuukai x Utau Tribute-  
Chapter 4.- ****Jealous**

Hablando de mujeres, amor y noviazgos… ¿Quién paso bien la navidad entre el grupo de amigos que protagonizan Shugo Chara? He de decir que nadie… En casa de los Hinamori, el padre de la primogénita no dejaba de hacer un escándalo, logrando que Amu enfureciera y se fuera con todo y novio a casa de este, donde la navidad se celebraba de forma extraña: Cada quien por su lado. Por otra parte, en casa de los Mashiro; Nagihiko fue amable en aceptar la invitación de los padres de su chica para pasar la navidad en su casa. Sus padres protestaron, pues Rima nunca iba a casa de ellos cuando le invitaban, Nagi defendió a la rubia diciendo que sus padres eran muy sobre protectores. Y no estaba lejos de la realidad, la plática que le dieron sobre los cuidados y horarios de su princesa fue muy… Mareadora. Si bien, nuestro buen chico era una persona muy paciente, los padres de Rima lo sacaron de quicio, pero no por ello perdió su buena imagen ni fue grosero. Sin embargo, cuando Rima se dio cuenta de que Nagihiko estaba molesto por los comentarios de sus exagerados padres –Que estarían mejor divorciados.-, por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma comprendió… Se enojo con el. Tadase por su parte, soporto las quejas de su madre por seguir juntándose con Ikuto. Yaya tuvo una reunión familiar donde su hermanito menor fue el total centro de atención y no tuvo oportunidad para divertirse con los demás, ni siquiera sintió la convivencia familiar…

-Pues… Que lastima por ustedes…

Ah, pero el único que la pasó bien era, en efecto, Kuukai Souma… Y con el, Utau Hoshina. La rubia había ido a su casa, viendo la convivencia familiar de los Souma en navidad. Los hermanos del castaño fueron tan divertidos como siempre –Ruidosos y entrometidos para el.-, su madre amablemente la trato con gusto y al fin pudo conocer al padre de Kuukai, comprobando que la testosterona en alta era de familia… Al igual que el atractivo físico característico de cada hermano. Por si fuera poco, fue testigo de la apertura de regalos, donde ella recibió uno por parte de los padres, uno de los hermanos mayores –Mas bien dos, pues Kaidou le regalo una fotografía de Kuukai cuando era un niño pequeño y _se veía todo Moé_.- y uno de Kuukai. Se sintió enteramente apreciada, estaba muy contenta de haber estado allí. Ademas, ella pudo mostrar su gratitud dándoles regalos a cada uno de ellos –Si, a cada uno.-. No eran la gran cosa, pero los Souma se vieron complacidos con ello. La noche finalizo con el secreto mas grande su vida y la noticia de que iba a ver un sexto Souma. Kuukai agradeció dejar de ser el bebe de la casa.

-Kuukai… ¿No será que te robaste nuestra buena suerte?

Ikuto lo miraba de forma molesta, obviamente la idea de su _hermanita_ en casa de _ese tipo_ le era más que incomodo –**Molesto**, a decir verdad.-, pero no pudo hacer nada para detener a la rubia que había estado muy entusiasmada por la invitación. El castaño dejo de lado el refresco que bebía, toda la _tropa_ lo miro directamente. Solo faltaba Utau, estaba ocupada con la producción del nuevo CD que lanzaría, y Rima, que recordemos estaba peleada con su novio… O ex novio.

-¿Cómo pueden creer en esas cosas?  
-Pues si según tu existen los Onigiris de la suerte…-Amu estaba algo ida, pero aun tenia la voluntad para molestar un rato a su senpai.  
-Vamos, no se desanimen. ¡HOY ES NAVIDAD! Deberíamos ir a divertirnos un rato, ¿No les parece?  
-¡Si!-Contestaron Yaya, Tadase y Amu al unisonó.  
-Se ve que esta de muy buen humor hoy…-Comento Ikuto a Nagihiko, el cual solo suspiro.  
-Así parece…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Y mientras los jóvenes platicaban sus desgracias navideñas, una jovencita de cabello café paseaba por la plaza donde ellos comían en el pasatiempo. Suspiro sonoramente al recordar que no había podido ver al joven que era la razón de su regreso.

-Moo… Ni siquiera lo he visto por su casa, sale demasiado…

Cierto, incluso los del restaurante le habían contado que Kuukai había dejado de ir al local cuando paso a la secundaria. Poco a poco dejo de ir, fue lo que dijeron. La última vez que fue, iba con una Idol llamada Utau.

-Moo…

¿Estaría saliendo con una Idol? ¡Imposible! A Kuukai le gustaban las chicas energéticas, sinceras y arrebatadoras. Una Idol frágil, fashion y modosa no podía ser su tipo… ¿Verdad? De cualquier forma, no recordaba ni siquiera quien era la tal Utau. Después de todo, cuando se fue de Japón, si no mal recordaba, esa chica apenas comenzaba su carrera y en serio no la recordaba del todo bien.

**-Vamos, no se desanimen. ¡HOY ES NAVIDAD! Deberíamos ir a divertirnos un rato, ¿No les parece?  
-¡Sí!- **

Volteo rapidamente al reconocer esa vos masculina. Sus ojos vieron hacia el pasatiempo, viendo un par de mesas juntas donde se sentaban varios jovencitos que parecían platicar divertidamente tras el animo de uno de los mayores. Conocía a varios de esos chicos, ¿Qué no el de pelo azul largo era chica? Tal vez tenía un gemelo… Y entonces lo vio. Finalmente pudo ver al castaño que anteriormente había expresado sus sentimientos hacia ella en forma de trébol. Los ojos le brillaron dela emoción y no pudo evitar correr hacia el lugar.

-¡KUUKAI!-Grito una vez que estuvo cerca de la mesa, todo mundo volteo a verla.

Kuukai se puso de pie al reconocerla. No podía creerlo, hacia tantísimo tiempo que no la veía. Y, sinceramente, pensó que jamás volvería a verla. Así que abrió los brazos cuando la vio correr hacia él, recibiéndola entre ellos de forma formidable. Todos los demás se quedaron en blanco ante tal escena. Si no fuera porque algunos de ellos conocían a la castaña, todos hubieran jurado que Kuukai era un _Don Juan_ –Y ese, recordemos, era Nagihiko con Rizumu.-. Ikuto abrió los ojos de forma… Err, aterradora. Tadase volteo a verlo al instante, tratando de calmar el aura roja que salía de su Nii-san.

-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Tranquilo!  
-¡OYE, TU, SOUMA!  
-¿Ah?

Kuukai se separo de Sion, viendo al chico gato que estaba más que enfurecido para ese momento. Todos pudieron comprobar que el carácter de los mil demonios era de familia entonces. Tadase seguía intentado calmarlo sin obtener resultados, Amu solo estaba estupefacta y Nagihiko seguía pensando en Rima.

**-¡PRIMERO TE ROBAS A MI HERMANA Y AHORA LE PONES EL JODIDO CUERNO CON QUIEN SABE QUIEN COJONES FRENTE A MIS CHINGADAS NARICES! ¿¡QUIEN PUTA MADRE TE HAS CREIDO, CRIAJO DE LA PUTA MIERDA!  
**-¡Nii-san! ¡Estamos en público!  
-Ikuto-san, esa boca…

Nagihiko se puso de pie. El deformed aterrador en el que se había transformado Ikuto se hizo un chibi asustado junto a otro en el mismo estado de Tadase. Nagihiko estaba a punto de regañarlos. Si había alguien más aterrador que Utau enojada, mucho más aterrador que Yuukari enojada, muchísimo más aterrador que el mismo Ikuto enojado, ese era… Fujisaki Nagihiko.

-¡Na-Nagihiko-kuun! ¡Entiende a mi Nii-san! So-solo está molesto porque Kuukai-kun a Utau nee-chan…  
-Aun así.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras un aura azul salía de él, Kuukai se volvió a abrazar a Sion, la cual estaba con el ojo cuadrado. Amu y Yaya corrieron a abrazarse mutuamente. El volcán iba a estallar.-… Decir tantas groserías de forma gritada, haciendo un escándalo en la plaza… Delante de mi… Es totalmente…

Y la tierra tembló, los planetas se alinearon, se creó una nueva galaxia tras un nuevo _Big-bang_, el sol se sobrecalentó, los _OVNI´s_ cambiaron de orbita por el susto, los volcanes erupcionaron, lo mares se alebrestaron, el calentamiento global se detuvo, los dinosaurios resucitaron, la Antártida se descongelo, los nazis se volvieron altruistas y los perros hicieron _mew_, y los gatos hicieron _wow_. Nagihiko puso en su lugar a todo mundo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Dios, santo… Nagi si que esta de muy mal humor hoy…  
-Si, ni que lo menciones…

Ikuto y Amu caminaban de la mano por el centro comercial. Tras el regaño de Nagihiko y las presentaciones extras con Sion, decidieron separarse pues los amigos de antaño querían un rato a solas. Tadase y Yaya fueron a comprar unos obsequios que hicieron falta el día anterior, mientras Nagihiko los acompaño con la escusa de no tener nada que hacer –Solo quería distraerse para no pensar en Rima.-, mientras que ellos dos optaron por ir al cine de la plaza, así que en lo que la película comenzaba andaban paseando por ahí.

-Por cierto, Ikuto… Te pusiste realmente histérico hace rato…  
-Quien sabe…  
-Vamos, no te hagas el desinteresado.-Amu tomo su brazo con los suyos y siguieron caminando, Ikuto le volteo el rostro algo apenado.  
-Utau es… Sensible y si alguien la lástima, no podre perdonarlo…-Dijo.-Souma me agrada, pero…  
-¿Pero…?  
-Seré honesto contigo.-Ikuto se detuvo, viéndola de frente, Amu parpadeo un par de veces.-Es un niño todavía.-Adjunto.-Utau es muy madura para la edad que tiene, pero no deja de ser sensible como ya dije… Ademas, me preocupa que no funcione lo suyo…  
-¿Por qué?  
-A Souma no le gusta la idea de los paparazzi, a Utau tampoco, pero… Es algo con lo que ella puede vivir, y creo que Souma no lo toma muy bien. ¿Me entiendes? Por si fuera poco… Hoy que lo vi abrazar de esa forma su amiga tan despreocupadamente… Si yo soy celoso, Utau lo es más…

Amu parpadeo un par de veces, analizando un poco la situación. Sonrió al reconocer que Ikuto era un gran hermano.

-Ya veo…-Y ambos siguieron caminando.-Ikuto eres un gran hermano mayor.

Le sonrió dulcemente, Ikuto le regreso el gesto. De repente la gente detuvo su andar, mirando las pantallas grandes de la plaza. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver la más cercana, encontrándose con el rostro alegre de Utau.

-¿¡UTAU!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Utau…  
-¿Nn? ¿Qué sucede, Kuukai?

El castaño volteo a ver a su amiga, sonriéndole cuando vio su cara de curiosidad.

-No es nada, estaba viendo la pantalla…-Y señalo lo dicho.  
-Oh, ¿Es una nueva cantante?  
-… Sion, es Utau Hoshina… No inventes…  
-¡AH! ¿¡ELLA ES UTAU HOSHINA! Maldición, lo olvide…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Souma.

-No… No tenías porque reaccionar así tampoco…

Como quiera que sea, Kuukai regreso toda su atención a la pantalla. Una chica de cabello azulado salía con Utau, ambas cantaban una canción navideña. Sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, definitivamente ella disfrutaba mucho lo que hacía.

-Es asombrosa, ¿Verdad?-Comento casi inconscientemente.  
-¿Eh? Sí, claro... Se ve muy bien, ¿Te gusta su música?  
-La amo…  
-¿Ah?

Kuukai volteo a verla. Sion se sonrojo, tenía una mirada tranquila envuelta de un brillo único que jamás había visto en el. ¿Cuándo el pequeño Kuukai se convirtió en un hombre? Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida.

-Utau es maravillosa…-Y regreso su mirada a la pantalla, sonrojándose levemente con ciertos recuerdos.  
-Kuukai… No me digas que tu…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Realmente, Utau-chan se ve muy alegre…

Fujisaki se separo de Tadase y Yaya, el lugar al que quería ir estaba en dirección opuesta a la que ellos habían tomado. Así que se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al local, pero en el camino se encontró con la canción navideña de la rubia que volvía loco al chico deportista de su _bolita_ de amigos. Sonrió admirando la belleza que ella poseía. Con novia o no, Nagi era el tipo de chico que le gustaba reconocer la belleza de alguien, sobre todo en una chica –Baya, algo de Rizumu se le tuvo que haber quedado.-

-Nagihiko-kun.

Dio un respingo al oír su nombre. Volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la Idol a la que estaba admirando.

-Ah, Utau-chan…-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Feliz navidad.  
-Feliz navidad, Nagihiko-kun.-Contesto sonriéndole igualmente.-¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?  
-Bueno, hubo un pequeño inconveniente con tu hermano y Kuukai, así que los regañe.-Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.  
-¿Nii-chan y Kuukai?-Dijo algo sorprendida.-¿Qué sucedió?  
-Eso es algo que Kuukai debe decirte, sabes que yo no me meto en esas cosas, Utau-chan…  
-Nagihiko-kun eres muy… Nagihiko-kun.

El peliazul le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Era como tener una hermana menor. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchas _hermanas menores_.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?  
-Ah, pues… Voy a comprar un obsequio.  
-¿Nnn?-Utau lo miro con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Para Rima?  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan obvio soy?  
-Bueno… Es que es para la única persona que se me ocurre…-Comento.-A menos que sea para tu madre o Amu o que se yo, pero como ya has dicho es que es a Rima, pues…  
-Rima y yo discutimos ayer en la noche.-Dijo con la mirada baja y algo perdida.- Así que… Voy a comprarle algo, además de que no le regale nada para navidad.  
-Ya veo…  
-Utau-chan, ¿Me acompañas?

Le guiño el ojo, Utau sonrió ante esto. Evidentemente estaba pidiéndole compañía para no pensar en todo lo que ocurría y volverse a poner de mal humor. Así que ambos jóvenes de cabello kilométrico caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un local de joyería. Utau parpadeo un par de veces, las piezas que se vendían en esa tienda eran caras, ¿Pensaba gastar tanto dinero?

-Nagi…  
-Ahorre todo el año para esto, así que...-Dijo sacando su cartera, Utau parpadeo un par de veces.-En realidad, vengo a pagar un encargo.

La empleada los atendió en seguida. Nagihiko saco una factura mientras Utau veía las piezas en exhibición, cuando el joven llamo su atención y se dirigió a él, le mostro un juego completo de oro y cristal swaroski. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡Seguro pagaría una fortuna por eso! Trago saliva, viendo el monto de dinero que el muchacho estaba pagando. Aretes circulares, pulsera delgada de dos líneas de puro cristal, anillo de oro con incrustaciones de cristal y un diamante precioso en el centro, collar largo de cuatro vueltas con pequeñas esferas de cristal esparcidas con unos círculos más pequeños del mismo material; en la vuelta de en medio tenía un dije discreto con la leyenda _Rimahiko_.

-¿Rimahiko?  
-Rima y Nagihiko.

Sonrió cuando oyó eso, saliendo del local a su lado. Le gustaba estar con Nagihiko y le encantaba oírlo hablar de Rima. Porque estaba enamorado de ella y no le importaba admitirlo, el estaba orgulloso de su amor por ella y se escudaba de ello para seguir siendo mejor cada dia. Muchas veces había asegurado que si no fuera porque era como un hermano para ella, seguramente estaría loca por el. Y, de hecho, muchas veces se sentía morir por él. Porque era un buen muchacho, porque era un caballero, y porque era un amor viviente.

-Utau-chan… Estas un poco extraña… ¿Sucede algo? Kuukai-kun nos conto que se la pasaron bien ayer, ¿No fue así?  
-Si, nos lo pasamos muy bien.-Se sonrojo recordando todo.-Es solo que…  
-¿Es algo… Que me puedas contar a mi?

Utau guardo silencio. No se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿Contarle eso a Nagihiko sería buena idea? Sabía que el chico era muy confiable y el más respetuoso de los chicos, pero eso no quitaba que le diera pena decirle.

-Bueno…-Murmuro.  
-Si te sientes incomoda aquí, podríamos ir a otro lado.-Y sonrió volteándola a ver.  
-Me conformo con sentarnos…  
-¿Es algo… delicado?  
-¿Eh? Pues… Si, un poco…  
-Entonces, vamos a mi casa. Y después me acompañaras a ver a Rima.  
-¿Ah? ¿No deberías ir tu solo?  
-Es que si voy solo, probablemente si me rechaza, me perderé en mi propia tristeza. Así que…  
-Nagihiko-kun…  
-¿Sabes? Pienso pedirle matrimonio a Rima… Así que…  
-¿Va-vas a qué?

Le mostro el anillo del juego. Utau lo observo detenidamente y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, era un anillo de compromiso. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

-7 Kilates. Más de la mitad del precio del juego está aquí…  
-Nagihiko-kun…  
-Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Utau le sonrió en respuesta y ambos caminaron a la salida. Nagihiko mato tres pájaros de un tiro –Record-; no solo Utau se iba a poder descargar, si no que tambien tenía a una ayudante si sucedía lo peor en su proposición con Rima… Ademas, le había salvado el pellejo a Kuukai. Porque cuando Utau le dijo que se sentaran, Nagihiko miro hacia el frente y vio a Sion a punto de besar a un desprevenido –Y embobado con Utau- Kuukai. Frunció el seño, luego el mismo golpearía a cierto castaño.

_**To be Continued**_

La escena de Nagihiko molesto, rulleó… Hay que admitirlo. ¡Nagihiko es un amor! Quiero un chico como él, a decir verdad. Le gustan muchas cosas, así como los deportes –Me gustan los chicos deportistas.-, es atractivo, comprensivo y OMG! Un mil cosas más. Después de Kuukai, el es mi chico preferido de SC! (Aun que… Ikuto es Dios). Well, algo raro el cap., espero que les haya gustado. La escena de Nagi y Utau se puede tomar como… ¿Nagitau? ¿Utahiko? Totalmente crack, pero no significa nada. Son solo amigos, muy buenos, obviamente. Ademas… Rimahiko for life… En fin, el próximo capítulo tendrá cosas súper LOL y ¿Quieren que ponga la propuesta de matrimonio de Nagihiko? ¡Animo Nagi!


End file.
